I Can't Get Started
I Can't Get Started is the Season 2 finale on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Sookie and Jackson get married, while Lorelai and Christopher go through some changes in their relationship. Plot Sookie's wedding draws near, while Lorelai Gilmore finally relents and goes into the diner, where she apologizes profusely to Luke Danes. Christopher Hayden comes to town for the removal of Rory Gilmore's cast and decides to stay for Sookie's wedding. While Lorelai and Chris seem to be getting along, Sherry Tinsdale drops a bomb. Meanwhile, Paris is running for student body president, and employs Rory as vice-president. Also, Jess Mariano returns to Stars Hollow and asks Luke if he can stay. But when worse come to worst, Rory must choose between Jess and Dean Forester. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Supporting cast :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Liz Torres as Miss Patty Recurring cast :Ted Rooney as Morey Dell :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant Guest starring :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden Quotes :Well, if it was in the paper, then it must be true :– Luke to Kirk : :Oy with the poodles already :– Lorelai Trivia *Actor Jackson Douglas' real-life father portrays his character, Jackson Belleville's, father. *Rory kisses Jess for the first time. Music *''"I Can't Get Started"'' by Ella Fitzgerald *''"You're Just in Love"'' by Call Me Madam *''"Walking After Midnight"'' by Patsy Cline *''"Mamma Mia"'' by ABBA Photos Jess and Rory 2.jpeg 222.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *"Hey Jude" by the Beatles *"Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks *"Cat's in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin *"Don't Cry Out Loud" by Melissa Manchester LITERATURE * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm by Kate Douglas Wiggin * The Story of My Life by Helen Keller * The Miracle Worker by William Gibson * Inferno by Dante FILM *Brigadoon *Bambi *Girl, Interrupted *Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm *Basic Instinct *Cinderella *Sleepless in Seattle POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Anybody not hanging out with Annie Sullivan by the water fountain. :Lorelai – I'm telling you, it's knocking ‘whatcha talking ‘bout, Willis?' right out of first place. :Lorelai – You're pulling a Mr. Freeze on me. :Luke – I also enjoyed the Garfield stationary. :Paris – It's not enough to sign a petition to install a Little Debbie Machine in the senior corridor. Snack Cakes will not change the world, cream filling will not decide our legacy... :Rory – Go away, Randolph :Madeline – The hairstyles alone prove that the Farrelly Brothers are not making it up. :Paris – Who would be the yin to my yang, Joel to my Ethan, Damon to my Affleck :Paris – See, that is exactly what I need from you, Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm for the new millennium. Hey wear some braids tomorrow with bows. I mean, hell, let's sell it, sister! :Christopher – It was counting up how many Brigadoon references you could come up with to torture him with on a later date. :Lorelai – My face is calling Gloria Allred when we get home. :Paris – Hubert Humphrey's concession speech. Now other than the part about Nixon, parts of it really seem to apply here. :Lorelai – Guess who's in the process of breaking up? :Rory – Brad and Jen? :Christopher – Well, look who's got Martha Stewart locked in a basement. :Lorelai – Call me Greg Louganis :Luke – You're the one asking for something so you don't get to be James Dean this time, okay? :Luke – They told me I was crazy. They told me I should start writing letters to Jodie Foster -- but I ignored them. :Paris – Don't worry, I won't call you on Prince William's precious phone again. Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 2